


The Bench

by threeroses96



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96
Summary: In the Bench they meet and all of this started. Would they follow their hearts or will they choose to be cowards?
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Kudos: 5





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!! I hope you like this little one shot, enjoy!!

\- Hi! is this seat taken? -

I was walking by the park near my house, thinking about all the things that I have to do this week, usually walk when I'm worried and this week it has been a little tough. The been singer has always my dream, but that has pros and cons and lately is more difficult. 

Cameras following wherever I go making up rumors about me, talking shit and criticizing everything I do, the people a meet, and could go on and on. But today was late, the weather was great and I wanted to feel the warm breeze of spring on my face, so I put a coat and face mask, grab my hair and go out of my apartment.

After walking for a while I wanted to rest but no seat was empty, so when I see a boy sitting alone, listen to music, and looking so concentrated at sunset I thought that he wouldn't mind if a seat by him. 

\- Can I sit here? - I ask him again but he doesn't notice me  
\- Hey! hey! - I move my hand in front of his face but he just ignored me  
\- What a jerk! - I mumbled and when I was about to leave he stop me.  
\- So sorry I don't feel you over there - He told  
\- How can you don't feel me if I was in front of you all this time, don't make excuses and just tell me that you don't want company- I was so angry, I hate when people lie to my face.  
\- I really can't feel you, when I'm with the headphones I lose myself in the music. But if you still want to seat with me, you can do it.- 

He smiles at me with a sincere smile even his dimples show up, was a really cute smile but he never look straight to face and I was a little curious. 

\- Why don't you talk to my face? Are you shy? - I almost make a joke about it when he said.  
\- Mmm, I can't see you… - he mumbled - I'm blind…- 

I was in shock, all this time a was thinking that he was rude and the real deal was that he was blind. he never notices me not even hear me, and I was angry with him.

\- I'm so so sorry, I was been and ass all this time, a thought that you want to be mean with me because I'm a celebrity, I was been so self-centered. I feel guilty as you can see now… sorry, I wasn't thinking when I say that, every time I'm nervous I keep talking non-stop and I just talk fast, so so sorry - 

I did a bowed to apologize until I find out that he can't see me that only make me feel more guilty if that was possible. 

\- Please stop you don't have to know that I'm blind. Yes maybe you were a bit of a jerk, but you apologize already. so I forget you, can you sit now, please? - He said with a sweet voice  
he invited me to seat touching the space near him. 

\- I'm Min Kyung Hoon by the way - He gives me his hand to shake it and at the moment that our hand's touch I could feel a sparkle, something almost electronic.  
\- I'm Kim Hee Chul, nice to meet you - when we break the handshake i feel weird maybe it was the cold air that started to run I don't know.

After we meet that afternoon we couldn't stop talking, he asks me what kind of celebrity I was. And I told him about my career, about my boy band, what kind of music we sing, he told me that he had a band a long time ago, he was the lead singer and that there were quite popular in some bars and Clubs in Hongdae, but because of his disability they never could take off. 

\- That's so unfair, you still meet for playing sometime?- I ask  
\- Not really all my teammates are married now and some of them even have children. They always joke about how I should be the next one, but I don't even have girlfriend hahaha - he told me with a little sad in his voice  
\- Don't worry, she's around the corner. You're a cute guy so you will not have problems with it - I told him sincerely, with something itching inside of me. 

With time passing by we became closer and closer, we talk all the time by phone well almost all the time I talk and he listens. We can talk about everything and nothing at the same time, it almost as if the time stops every time that we are together. 

He's really funny always dancing even when he is terrible at it, and one time I listen to him singing, and I swear is the most beautiful and sweet voice that I ever heard. He makes you feel something special with his voice. Every time we go out it feels just right until something change. 

I was picking up him for dinner and some drinks when his mom opens the door. 

\- Hello Mrs. Min, its Kyunghoonie ready? - I said and bow  
\- Hi Heechul, no he's not ready he was reading and didn't notice that it was so late. So he is now showering but you can wait for him in his room if you want - She told with her sweet voice, I think Kyunghoonie get it from her.  
\- Thank you Mrs. Min - I told her

That when I heard his voice come out of the bathroom, he was singing and original song cause I know a lot of music and this song I never heard this one. You can feel his sadness through all the notes, it was an expressive and emotional song. He describes everything that I feel but that I'm too coward to tell him. 

I don't know when I started to feel this way, maybe was after that handshake. Or the first time that we talk almost the entire night, or the first time that he was by my side when I keep receiving messages of hate in social media. Because I dance girl group song, or because he understands me like no one else. He doesn't bother if a take his hand, or even if a hug him he always smiles with dimples and all. He even makes these cute faces when he doesn't understand something, and all of this makes me happy like I didn't know I could feel, but scares me in the same way.  
I know he is brave but I'm not sure if I am too… I couldn't be there anymore after realizing that maybe I love him, so like the coward I was I ran from there as fast as I could. 

\- Mrs. Min can you excused me with Kyung Hoon please, I have an emergency I have to go right now - I lie to her  
\- Yeah sure, are you ok to drive? - She asks  
\- I hope so… - And I run from there, leaving a very worried Mrs. Min. 

When I got in the car I didn't know what to do… so I call the person that has always been there for me. 

\- T?? are you available?? I don't know what to do… - I told her crying to the speaker  
\- Wait what happen? Are you all alright? where is Kyunghoonie? Heechul? - she asks me in less than one second.  
\- I'm not with him I had to cancel because I realize something, can you go to my place? I need to talk to someone - tears keep running from my eyes a lot of emotions in my body, I was a mess!!!  
\- Of course, I can!! just give 30 min and I'll be there - she told me, I can hear her running one place to another.  
\- Thank you! I love you -  
\- Love you to baby - 

The first thing that I do when I enter my department turned on my phone, I had many missed calls and countless messages all with the same question:  
\- where are u?  
\- what happens?  
\- are u alright?

I felt bad for making this to Kyunghoonie, but I need to know what I'm going to do, I just pretend that I don't feel the way I do? I tell him the truth? is he going to hate me? My mind keeps doing these questions when suddenly the bell ring. 

\- OMG thank god you are here, I don't know what to do. - tears keep falling from my face when I realized that on the other side of the door it wasn't just Taeyeon but also was Kyunghoonie.  
What are you doing here? Taeyeon what did you do? - I was at the edge of a crisis  
\- Heechul? What's wrong? Why don't you answer my phone calls? Are you mad with me?- He asks with a very worried tone, he put his hands on my face and try to dry all the tear that keep falling.  
\- Please don't cry… tell me what happened, the last thing that I heard was you suddenly leaving my house running, don't return my call, not even a message. I was worried thank god Taeyeon call me and brought me to here. - He now was drying a couple of tears with one hand and with the other he holds my hand, making little circles with his thumb. That made me relax.  
\- Ok so I'm going to be waiting that you to talk on the other room, I hope this work - Tae said with a weird looking in her eyes.  
\- So are you going to tell me what's happening? - he asks  
\- Ok… I realized something today when I was waiting for you, I heard you sing and that just makes me notice that we can be friends anymore - I was on the edge of tears again, this would be hard then that I though.  
\- But why we had to stop to be friends, it was for the song it's nothing, it's just shity though on my mind, please don't leave because of that - I can hear Kyunghoonie break tears down.  
\- It's not for that… I mean kind it is, I can't stand it anymore, and this is hurting me bad.- by this time we both have tears in our eyes.  
\- Are you sure about this? - he told me with a broken voice  
\- I think is the best for us now - I can even look him in the eyes  
\- Can I touch your face for one last time? - he told me  
\- Yes… - I whisper him

He had a pout on his face, even with that, he looks beautiful. He touches my face with his both hand first where my eyes, he touches them gently. After that he caressed my chicks. Then finally stops on my lips which he touches softly. I was enjoying the last delicates touches when suddenly he whispers I'm sorry. 

Then he grab my face and kiss me slowly, deeply, I felt all the emotions at the same time was short and delicate all in one. And as well it started it ends. 

\- I'm sorry but if this is the last time we are going to be together I don't want to regret and not kiss you I don't want to be a coward anymore. - and when he gets up to look for Tae I couldn't resist anymore.  
\- I LOVE YOU - I scream, he stops turn back at me and ask  
\- What? Are you for real? - he stood there don`t believe what was happening.  
\- Yeah, when I hear you in the bathroom a realize that I love you, I don't know when it happens, but it happens and I was scared that you don't feel the same way, so I run like a coward. I think that you deserve something better than a celebrity that is always been a critic. And also I don't want to expose you, you are the best thing that I have and I don't want that you have to deal with all of this.  
\- I thought that I was the one that doesn't deserve you, I'm blind, and maybe always I'm going to depends on someone else. Also, I don't know if I'm enough for you, so I write that song cause thought that this never was going to be real. Are you sure that you love me?  
\- With all my heart Hoonie- I approached him this time and kiss him. This kiss was needy intense I was touching him and he was touching me, everything was looking good until Tae knocks the door.  
\- It's everything alright in there? - She opened the door and see us hugging each other.  
\- I know it!! aww I'm so happy for you guys - She hugs both of us  
\- Wait YOU KNEW? why don't you tell me anything? - I looked at her with a smirk and in every moment with Hoonie by my side.  
\- Cause you had to figure it out. - She laughs and kisses both  
\- Okay, I'm leaving you love birds alone, don't do anything that I wouldn't do - She gives us one final look before going.  
\- So what do we do now? - he asks me looking with that beautiful face  
\- I don't care as long as I'm with you 

We had a lot of time to figure out...


End file.
